Talk:Yuan Yang Ti Kon Chun
Question I have a question: Does the Viz translation explicitly say "Duck Fist"? I ask because "Duck Fist" (or Duck Boxing) in Chinese is "Ya Quan". It's a style of Kung Fu. Fair enough. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m40C_MxV480 http://www.shaolinwolf.com/maguideindex/duckfistyaquan.htm But in other translations (and the original, too), the Chinese is "Yuanyang Digongquan" (鸳鸯地公拳). "Yuanyang" means Mandarin Duck: possibly referring to "Mandarin Duck Boxing" ("Yuanyang Quan" or "Yuan Yang Quan"), another style of Kung Fu (different from Duck Boxing). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TAxy6cuP0w http://kungfu.chinese.cn/en/article/2010-01/13/content_101497.htm And "Digongquan" ("Di Gong Quan" or "Ti Kung Chu'an") means "Ground Boxing/Style", yet another style. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTcI4F9Kn3E http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvYrnupAu9Q http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23OvhvDsIrI&feature=related Maybe the style that Norm practices is a hybrid style of both Mandarin Duck Boxing and Ground Boxing. :For all the martial arts styles I have followed the Viz translation so the answer is yes. If someone can read the kanji that describes Norm's style this would give a better indication (since there have also been translation errors) and perhaps confirm what you found. However until then we go with Duck Fist. It is certainly within the realm of possibility that Norm may practice a hybrid style since the few that Vilma has been shown to use are just a very small sample of her entire body of knowledge of kung fu. However in the meantime the suggestion that he may practice a hybrid style is very speculative with no basis in the manga to back it up and I would not even add it in a trivia section as it is too tenuous. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 14:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't have a problem leaving it as "Duck Fist", since it's the official name used by Viz (such as Alita and Tiphares, instead of Gally and Salem). I just asked because I wasn't sure, since other translations and versions I've seen use "Yuanyang Digongquan", which has a somewhat similar, but different translation. And they are very different styles, too. - Marcaurelix Duck Fist and Yuan Yang Ti Kon Chun I just noticed something. Remember the conversation from the Duck Fist page... well I mentioned that in some translations that Kung Fu style is actually called "Yuanyang Digongquan" (aka "Mandarin Duck Ground Boxing"). It can also be translated to the roman system as "Yuan Yang Ti Kung Chu'an" (which I also mentioned on the Duck Fist page). And this page (and martial art) is called "Yuan Yang Ti Kon Chun". It's most likely that Kishiro is referring to the same martial art/kung fu style. - Marcaurelix -- 12:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) BTW... I just checked... in other translations Skaramasakus' martial art is also called "Yuanyang Digongquan". - Marcaurelix 12:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that is a great notice. Do you have sources that list that style's name in Chinese? Because the kanji for both styles does match up! [[User:BrokenSphere|'Broken'Sphere]] (Talk 14:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::For example, I personally have the Spanish version (Planeta De Agostini ed.) of the manga (BAA and Last Order) and it states the name of the style in Chinese. It seems to be the same style. If your satisfied with that, I can give you the volumes and page numbers where the name appear. ::And if we do finally agree that "Duck Fist" and "Yuan Yang Ti Kon Chun" are the same style (as that seems to be Kishiro's original intention), then we could merge both pages into one. - Marcaurelix -- 22:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Which name do you think would be better to go with for a merge? Yuan Yang was the first version but Duck Fist is more user friendly. [[User:BrokenSphere|'Broken'Sphere]] (Talk 05:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, here are the sources: ::::Editorial: Planeta De Agostini (for both) ::::Gunnm: Complete Ed. (BAA) - Vol. 5 - Battle 17 - Pg. 11 ::::Gunnm: Last Order (BAA:LO) - Vol. 15 - Phase 55 - Pg. 191 ::::As for the name of the page, it's your decision. But since most of the "Asian Arts" use names from their countries (and languages) of origin (Chinese, Japanese, Korean...) I'd keep it as "Yuan Yang Ti Kon Chun", and mention that the style is also called "Duck Fist" (and that the literal translation is "Mandarin Duck Ground Boxing") - Marcaurelix -- 09:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good point. Info from Duck Fist merged here and article redirected. I also copied the discussion from there into this talk page. [[User:BrokenSphere|'Broken'Sphere]] (Talk 15:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC)